


Like You're Fooling Anyone

by faerieswing



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieswing/pseuds/faerieswing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Like You’re Fooling Anyone<br/>Pairing: Snake/Otacon<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Someone has trouble with being handsy … a short one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You're Fooling Anyone

It wasn’t exactly something they were trying to hide from the people around them, but Snake enjoyed his privacy. He didn’t think his personal business needed to be broadcasted to the rest of the world, wasn’t looking for approval from anyone, and certainly didn’t care about disapproval. On the other hand, Otacon had no problem with their friends knowing what was between them. He liked to joke that Snake thought talking about their relationship would jinx it, to which Snake firmly stated that he did not believe in jinxing—it was simply that Otacon was just more relaxed about things than he could ever relate to.

But ironically, it was never Otacon who had trouble keeping his hands to himself in mixed company—that was a uniquely Snake problem.

It was Snake who watched Otacon too much, couldn’t keep his eyes off his mouth, his hands … Snake who couldn’t walk past his partner without touching him in some way, a light grasp on the elbow, squeeze of the knee, a press to the small of his back … Snake who couldn’t help himself from kissing Otacon’s neck when he thought Raiden had his back turned.

Of course Otacon didn’t mind, just smiled, giggled to himself every time Snake got touchy about Raiden referring to them as “the newlyweds.”


End file.
